Tends la main !
by Xmath
Summary: Entre Chain of Memories et Kingdom Hearts II, Sora est plongé dans le sommeil. Entrez dans son esprit et découvrez comment notre Héros a retrouvé ses souvenirs par une véritable aventure dont il ne gardera aucun souvenir...
1. Prologue : Renaître par le sommeil

**Tends la main !**

**Prologue : Renaître par le sommeil**

Toute cette histoire s'est déroulée dans le silence paisible d'un sommeil profond.

Il n'y a plus personne pour témoigner de ce qui s'est réellement passé.

En réalité, cette aventure – car il s'agit bien d'un aventure – ne pourra jamais être remise en cause, car la preuve même de son existence réside dans l'esprit naïf et courageux d'un jeune garçon. Et s'il vit, s'il sourit, s'il rit ou d'il pleure aujourd'hui, c'est parce que cette aventure a pris place. Si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu, alors serait-il encore probablement plongé dans un sommeil sans fin.

Sora. L'Elu de la Keyblade a toujours été la clef. Un adolescent que la nature même de sa tâche a entraîné sur les pentes glissantes des Ténèbres. Sa course effrénée pour sauver Kingdom Hearts s'est arrêtée entre les mains d'une jeune fille, Naminé, qui a choisi de le confier aux bras de Morphée pour qu'il récupère lentement, et sans douleur, sa mémoire, et ses souvenirs.

Mais...que croyait-elle exactement? Qu'il suffirait qu'il ferme les yeux pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre? Non : elle savait déjà que Sora allait perdre tous souvenirs liés au Manoir Oblivion et à ses habitants, et que la Chaîne de ses Souvenirs serait difficile à reconstruire : mais savait-elle quelle bataille elle allait déclencher au fond de l'esprit du Porteur de Keyblade?

Il y a tout à reconstruire, parce qu'un esprit vierge ne peut pas survivre. Et malheureusement pour notre Sora, il ne lui suffira pas que de dormir pour redevenir ce qu'il était avant : il devra donner de sa personne.

Enfin, heureusement, il ne sera pas seul. Et arrivera le moment où il n'aura plus qu'à tendre la main.


	2. Les méandres du coeur

**Chapitre 1 : Les méandres du coeur.**

Quelle étrange impression d'avoir l'esprit totalement vide. Ne penser à rien. Ne rien savoir. C'est un peu comme être une coquille creuse. On n'a qu'un coeur qui bat, de manière régulière, fascinante, et rien d'autre ne compte. Le bruit de la pulsation semble surpasser toutes les autres sensations et on ne cherche même pas à savoir qui on est, où est-ce qu'on est, pourquoi on est.

C'est ce que ressent le jeune garçon. Il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières pèsent lourd, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais les ouvrir. En fait, il n'y arrive pas. Il essaie, pourtant, et ce n'est pas la volonté qui lui manque : mais c'est comme s'il ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que battre des cils. Il se sent comme dans une chute vide, du noir l'entoure. Il n'éprouve pourtant aucune peur, aucune angoisse, et il se laisse porter comme le ferait un bébé au creux des bras de sa mère.  
>Il arrive pourtant, logiquement, et fatalement, le moment où il se laisse basculer en avant. Là, enfin, il arrive à entrouvrir les yeux : en effet, tout est noir autour de lui, et il vit dans une obscurité totale. Il a l'esprit tout embué, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil qui essayait encore de l'attirer : quelle est donc toute cette histoire? Et il commence à se demander : où est-il? comment est-il arrivé là? Qui est-il...?<p>

Et alors, avant que les questions ne commencent à le faire paniquer, sous ses pieds, des centaines d'oiseaux prennent leur envol. Il se protège avec ses avants-bras, il n'a pas pour autant peur, c'est étrange à décrire comme sensation. Il relève la tête, regarde les oiseaux s'envoler avec surprise. Ensuite, dans la continuité de son mouvement, il baisse lentement les yeux vers la plateforme où il se trouve.

C'est une sorte de vaste disque blanc.

Oui, un disque blanc, c'est aussi simple que ça. Etrange. Car il sent, au plus profond de lui-même, que les choses ne doivent pas se passer ainsi. Ce disque blanc, immaculé, brillant dans l'obscurité, devrait plutôt être coloré. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'il a.

Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne se souvienne même plus de son nom?

Et que doit-il faire, à présent?

Il tourne la tête. Un jeune fille se trouve là, elle semble bizarrement répondre à ses prières. Il ne la connaît pas et ne sait pas comment réagir face à cette intrusion dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pense, même sa voix semble inexistante. La fille en question doit avoir son âge. Assez petite, elle a des cheveux courts, d'une drôle de couleur, plutôt acajous, ou rouge foncé, et deux grands yeux bleu turquoise bordés de cils noirs. Elle a un petit sourire bienveillant et amusé sur les lèvres qui le surprend un peu. Lui, il ne fait que se poser encore plus de questions. Elle s'avance sur son large disque blanc et remet une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Est-ce que ça va aller? demande-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

Il veut lui répondre. Mais on dirait qu'il en est incapable. Le jeune garçon ouvre et ferme la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il ne sait pas parler. Pensée normalement angoissante : c'est bien dans les cauchemars, quand on se fait poursuivre, que le cri est impossible. De toute manière, que pourrait-il dire à cette fille? Son esprit est aussi vide que le disque immaculé sur lequel il se trouve...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, enchaîne-t-elle sur le même ton très tendre. Tu retrouveras très bientôt la faculté de parler. Appelle-moi Kairi. C'est moi qui vais t'aider.

Le jeune garçon ne sait pas quoi dire. Il aimerait répondre « m'aider à quoi? » mais ça à l'air inutile de tenter de nouveau. De toute manière, il ne peut concrètement rien dire, ses cordes vocales refusent de répondre. Kairi pousse un petit rire malicieux et continue :

-Tu as perdu tes souvenirs. Mais j'espère que ce n'est que provisoire. Là, nous nous trouvons dans ton coeur, et tu peux le voir toi-même : tu n'as plus aucun souvenir. Plus aucune personnalité. Plus de passé. Plus rien. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur : ensemble, nous allons devoir travailler à la reconstruction de ta mémoire. Tu es d'accord?

L'adolescent affirme en silence. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix mais, s'il a vraiment perdu ses souvenirs, alors il doit les récupérer. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Il a une forme de nécessité à se souvenir. Mais c'est comme si la jeune fille parle à un Simili : sans souvenir, on ne peut rien être. Comme elle vient de le dire, ni caractère, ni réflexion, ni rien. La personnalité de l'adolescent a été annihilée. Kairi attend un petit moment avant de continuer :

-Je ne pourrais pas souvent être là, tu sais. Mais je te protégerai par tous les moyens. Cependant, pour que tu aies un allié fort pendant cette aventure, voilà ce que je peux faire ici, dans ton coeur.

Il y a une forte lumière derrière elle tandis qu'elle reste immobile, toujours souriante. Du disque blanc - son coeur, d'après ce qu'il a compris - sort une forme d'énergie toute aussi pure. Lentement, elle prend une forme humaine, se dote de couleurs, et elle devient un adolescent qui doit avoir son âge. Un peu plus grand, il a de longs cheveux blancs et, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, ses iris sont d'un vert bleuté. Habillé d'un haut jaune et d'un pantalon bleu électrique, il semble très sportif et amical. Lorsque ce nouvel intrus aperçoit le possesseur de ce coeur vierge, il sourit à son tour. Le jeune garçon voudrait lui rendre son salut, mais il n'y arrive pas. Un coeur vierge implique aucune réaction possible. Et l'adolescent est revenu au stade de nouveau né. Celui aux cheveux blancs comprendre sans même user de mots et ne fait qu'acquiescer avec bienveillance.

-Appelle-moi Riku, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix grave et assurée pour son âge. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

L'adolescent ignore pourquoi, mais il croit les prunelles sincères de ce Riku. Les images de ces deux adolescents l'apaisent étrangement et, même s'il ne sait pas du tout ce qui se passe, il semble se calmer un peu. Kairi, qui a regardé toute la scène avec attendrissement, tend la main gauche vers le fond de la vaste esplanade immaculée. Aussitôt, une porte sculptée apparaît, blanche également, et Kairi se retourne vers notre amnésique.

-Cette porte devrait déjà t'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi même. Vas de l'avant et tu retrouveras ce qui t'a été enlevé.

L'adolescent acquiesce tandis que Kairi disparaît, emportée par les Ténèbres. Cette disparition n'inquiète cependant pas le jeune garçon qui se retourne vers Riku. Ce dernier s'avance vers lui et lui presse amicalement l'épaule en l'amenant vers la fameuse porte. Lui se laisse porter – ce n'est pas comme si il était en mesure de prendre des décisions.

-Est-ce que t'es prêt? Demande-t-il avec un sourire presque moqueur.

Le jeune garçon acquiesce avec franchise. Alors, Riku ouvre la porte d'un coup sec : une drôle de lumière envahit le lieu, une lumière chaleureuse, rassurante, tandis que notre adolescent rouvre les yeux.

Il est sur une plage ensoleillée bordée par une mer turquoise. Il détaille tout le tableau avec stupeur et admiration : il a l'impression de n'avoir rien connu d'autre avant cette magnifique vue de paradis. Riku lâche l'adolescent qui improvise seul quelques pas sur le sable en tournant sur lui-même, bouche bée, contemplant le ciel bleu, les feuillages verts, et l'eau majestueuse qui les entoure.

-Pas mal, hein? Se réjouit d'avance Riku en bombant fièrement le torse. On est dans ton coeur, mon vieux.

C'est incroyable, le jeune garçon n'en revient pas. Même s'il avait eu le don de la parole, il n'aurait rien pu dire en cet instant. Tout lui semble irréel – en réalité, tout est bien irréel, mais il l'ignore encore – et la beauté de l'endroit lui coupe le souffle. Oui, c'est tout bonnement magnifiquement, et rien ne pourrait décrire les effluves de sentiments qui l'assaillent en ce moment précis.

-Je te dirais bien où nous sommes, s'exclame joyeusement Riku, mais se serait leur couper l'herbe sous le pied...

Tandis que le jeune garçon se demande bien de qui il parle, trois personnes arrivent sur le ponton, en contrehaut, souriants eux-aussi. Trois enfants qui tournent aussi autour de son âge, deux garçons, et une fille, qui semblent les connaître, Riku et lui. Son protecteur, à l'aise, leur rend leur bonjour, et ça ressemble à une réunion entre amis.

-Wakka, Tidus, et Selphie, présente Riku avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Et tandis que l'adolescent se demande ce qu'il doit bien faire, à présent, Riku enchaîne :

-Ils détiennent une partie importante de toi-même : ton identité. Puisqu'il s'agit de la base de toute ta personne, je ne pourrai pas intervenir dans le combat qui va suivre. Là, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul. Je resterai, bien sûr, continue-t-il lorsque le garçon lui jette un regard effrayé, au cas où les choses dégénèrent. Hors de question de te perdre. Cela signifiera juste que tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Il lui tend en prononçant ces mots une petite épée en bois que l'adolescent attrape. Avec une très grande amitié, Riku poursuit :

-Tiens. Ça va t'aider, je pense. Et n'oublie pas mon petit conseil personnel : la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, mon gars ! T'as pigé?

L'adolescent, effrayé, acquiesce d'un simple signe de tête.

Et, sans préliminaire, le combat commence. Riku, dans un saut agile, a atterri en contre-haut, près de la petite cascade. L'adolescent est un peu effrayé – c'est bien la première sensation qu'il a depuis son réveil sur cette plateforme immaculée. Mais...était-ce vraiment un réveil?

Pas de temps pour commencer à réfléchir sur soi-même. C'est d'abord Tidus qui s'est collé à la tâche. Il sourit, s'autorise quelques blagues, se montre très prévenant tout en ne retenant pas ses coups. Cela aurait pu être un combat amical, mais les paroles de Riku restent étrangement gravée dans la mémoire de notre jeune garçon. S'il ne réussit pas ce test, alors il ne retrouvera pas son identité. Destiné à ne pas savoir qui on est...non merci.

Ce n'est pas encore de la combativité. C'est plus un réflexe de survie. Oui, s'accrocher à ce que l'on a. Alors que l'adolescent reprend pour la première fois ses esprits, sa main se serre autour de la garde de bois, et il échange quelques coups bien calculés avec Tidus qui semble ravi. Après seulement deux ou trois parades bien ficelées, il part dans quelques bonds joyeux rejoindre Riku près de la cascade en s'exclamant :

-Wakka ! A toi !

Le jeune garçon n'a même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se prend un ballon en pleine face. Il titube un peu et s'abaisse en manquant une deuxième balle de justesse. Il apprend vite ! Et il sent qu'un jour, peut-être, il a travaillé certains réflexes. Mais quand on est même dans l'incapacité de parler, quand on ne sait même pas son nom, ni d'où l'on vient, c'est un peu compliqué d'affirmer ce genre de chose.

Il apprend avec Wakka à devoir éviter des coups portés à longue distance. Mais, après s'être pris quelques balles dans la figure, il commence à comprendre le raisonnement de son adversaire. Il doit, bien forcé, se jeter sur le côté, tourner avec précipitation, reprendre son équilibre rapidement, et surtout faire des roulades, avant de réussir à atteindre Wakka avec sa frêle épée en bois.

-Pas mal ! Applaudit ce dernier. Mais comment te débrouilleras-tu avec Selphie?

-Allez, tu peux le faire ! Encourage Riku en applaudissant bruyamment. Tu as déjà fait le plus dur !

Oui, ça ressemble de plus en plus à un rassemblement entre amis...même si le jeune garçon a les joues rougies à force de se prendre des coups de ballons, et même si son front ruissèle de sueur. De plus, la jeune fille qui s'avance sur la plage n'est pas la plus forte en terme de puissance, mais elle est la plus intelligente. Et se prendre une corde à sauter dans les mollets, ça fait très mal...

L'adolescent comprend alors qu'il y a des fois où il ne peut pas se défendre. Oui, parfois, il faut attaquer, ou alors succomber. Se protéger de la corde à sauter serait impossible : Selphie la manie avec trop de dextérité pour ça. Alors, il faut attaquer, et faire preuve d'autant de dextérité, d'autant d'intelligence.

Il a l'impression de déjà savoir tout ça. Au fond, c'était une sorte de rappel. Mais est-ce qu'il était une sorte de guerrier, avant, un truc du genre? Le jeune garçon est perplexe. En tout cas, il aurait pu avoir peur, mais il ne l'est plus. Ainsi, il arrive à son tour à venir à bout de la jeune fille qui tombe sur le sable en riant.

-Bravo ! S'enthousiasment les trois autres en les rejoignant.

-Je suis fier de toi ! Rajoute Riku avec un clin d'oeil. Je n'en espérais pas moins de ta part ! L'aventure va pouvoir commencer, j'attends ça depuis pas mal de temps ! Mais avant...

Il partage un regard avec Wakka, Selphie et Tidus, qui acquiescent alors, avec bienveillance.

-Il faut que vous reveniez en lui, mes potes...

L'adolescent est surpris. Quoi? Qu'ils reviennent en lui...? Il commence peut-être à enfin saisir. Si Riku et lui étaient tout à l'heure sur son coeur, c'est que cet endroit, ici, est aussi son coeur. Et ses habitants...sont des parties de son âme.

Son identité réside dans ces trois êtres.

Ils s'évaporent dans une magnifique lumière blanche qui inonde la plage. Cette lumière se dirige vers la poitrine de notre Héros qui n'esquisse aucun geste de peur. Il ferme les yeux, une intense chaleur parcourt son corps. C'est un peu douloureux, mais il sait que ce n'est que passager.

Quand il rouvre les paupières, Riku et lui sont de nouveau à l'emplacement de son coeur. Le vitrail sur lequel ils se trouvent représente la plage qu'ils viennent de quitter. Au moins, maintenant, il n'est plus aussi vierge qu'avant, mais toujours aussi impersonnel. L'adolescent relève la tête et déclare, d'une voix rauque mais déterminée :

-Je m'appelle Sora. Je viens des Îles du Destin. Je suis l'Elu de la Keyblade.

Riku affirme avec son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-C'est tout pour l'instant? Demande-t-il tout de même. Tu n'as pas de souvenirs précis?

-Non, murmure Sora qui, interpellé, penche la tête sur le côté.

Il sait qu'il s'appelle Sora, il se souvient de ses cheveux bruns en pétard, de ses yeux turquoises, de son short rouge, mais il ne sait pas comment il a grandi. Il sait ce que sont les Îles du Destin mais il ignore comme il les a quitté. Il sait ce qu'est une Keyblade mais il ne sait plus quelle incidence cette arme a eu sur sa vie.

-Comment tu es arrivé là? Insiste tout de même Riku. Pourquoi la Keyblade ne te répond pas...?

-Non...

-Enfin, rigole-t-il tout de même, ton identité, et surtout une voix, c'est déjà pas mal, je suppose ! Kairi va être ravie de savoir que les choses avancent si vite, Sora !

Sora sourit avec un léger signe de tête.

-Où est-elle, d'ailleurs? Demande-t-il en la cherchant du regard sur le vitrail.

-Peut-être nous rejoindra-t-elle ici, s'exclame Riku en faisant apparaître une nouvelle porte avec sa main. Je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas encore tout expliqué...


	3. Je suis déterminé

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis déterminé.**

-Où sommes-nous, Riku?

Il fait un noir d'encre dehors. Sora est perplexe. Il avance dans l'endroit étroit, seul, tandis que Riku reste à l'écart, et le laisse découvrir où il se trouve. Ça fait peut-être partie du procédé, le laisser d'abord apprivoiser l'environnement avant de s'en mêler. C'est étrange de découvrir son coeur comme si c'était celui d'un étranger. Sora, bouche bée, observe le décor

-Il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir, mon pote, s'exclame Riku avec un sourire. Nous sommes dans ton coeur, tu te rappelles? Il faut que tu te souviennes par toi-même !

Se souvenir...Sora ferme les yeux et essaie vraiment de se souvenir. Il doit chercher en lui, dans son coeur. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire : c'est comme se trouver devant une copie blanche tandis que tout notre cours nous échappe et que, paniqué, on essaie de se rappeler nos leçons, sans y parvenir. C'est un peu ce que Sora ressent : tout lui échappe, inexorablement.

Mais l'endroit est plutôt singulier, du genre que tout le monde ne voit pas forcément dans une vie. C'est un espace clos, en métal de couleur vive, où trônent trois sièges devant une ribambelle de boutons. Etrange. Sora, que se demande à quoi tout cela peut bien servir, se rapproche des fauteuils et pose sa main sur celui du milieu. Doucement, il se penche en avant, pour observer ce que l'on peut voir par la large vitre.

Son souffle est coupé. C'est l'espace. Ou en tout cas, c'est le mot qui lui vient lorsque son regard se pose sur le magnifique ciel étoilé qui l'entoure, partout, ainsi que des quelques mondes qu'il peut apercevoir d'ici. C'est l'espace devant lui et Sora flotte dans l'univers.

Et s'il se trouve dans l'univers, alors actuellement, il est...dans un vaisseau spatial. Sora se répète cette phrase dans son esprit de nombreuses fois, afin de bien le comprendre. Un vaisseau spatial...un vrai, comme dans ses rêves d'enfant.

Ses rêves...? Il en avait donc? Oui...Sora ferme les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il a toujours rêvé de quitter les Îles du Destin, pour vivre une vraie aventure, découvrir de nouveaux mondes, explorer et voyager. C'était son but ; c'est sans doute à cause de cette soif de voyage qu'il a eu la Keyblade...et qu'il a atterri ici.

-C'est un vaisseau gummi, murmure doucement Sora avec une légère hésitation.

-Bonne réponse, rigole Riku avec un sourire. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque le nommer. Mais oui. C'est le vaisseau gummi dans lequel tu as voyagé pendant de très, très, très nombreuses heures...

Ces paroles sonnent comme si Riku racontait la vie d'un étranger. Dans son coeur, il sait que c'est vrai, mais une fois que c'est prononcé en mots, ça ne lui paraît plus trop réaliste. L'impression est bien là mais les souvenirs...les souvenirs lui manquent.

-Vraiment...? s'étonne Sora. Je ne me souviens pas...tente-t-il d'expliquer dans un souffle.

-Tu pourrais t'en souvenir, raille Riku. Mais tu ne te concentres pas assez !

Sora a un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Sa main, toujours posée sur le siège du milieu, frotte légèrement le cuir. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il sait, par exemple, qu'il était assis ici, sur le siège du milieu, pendant des heures. Une sensation. Mais aucun exemple précis...c'est une véritable torture qu'il subit, ainsi, le regard perdu.

-M'en souvenir...murmure-t-il doucement.

Il ferme les yeux. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs. Ce sont des émotions. Des émotions liées à ce vaisseau dans lequel, apparemment, il aurait déambulé pendant longtemps. Il y a...de la joie, de l'allégresse, de l'ivresse. Oui, tout d'abord, c'est ça qu'il ressent. La mémoire du coeur. Il est heureux de visiter des mondes, heureux de servir à quelque chose, même s'il ignore encore quelle était sa mission, ce pourquoi il se battait. Il ressent en lui la volonté d'avancer, d'avancer toujours, encore plus loin, encore plus longtemps, pour trouver ce qu'il était parti chercher. Mais...

...mais il y a le revers de ce sentiment d'aventure. L'inquiétude, l'angoisse croissante, l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'en sortir. La peur, peur de l'échec, peur de mourir, peur de perdre quelque chose...mais perdre quoi? Pourquoi être parti, comment? Il y avait bien une raison...ça paraît si évident, pourtant, il ne le sait pas...ou plutôt, il ne le sait plus...mais c'est juste là...il n'a qu'à tendre la main pour retrouver la mémoire...il peut y arriver, il le sait...!

La tête de Sora heurte brutalement le sol en métal. Riku, riant à gorge déployée, se jette à genoux à côté de lui pour vérifier quand même s'il va bien. Il doit trouver ça drôle, pourtant Sora est sonné. Des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux et tout son corps semble être fait en plomb. C'est très désagréable.

-Allons, Sora, c'est beaucoup trop précoce !

Riku a néanmoins le regard brillant. Même si cela se finit en perte de connaissance, ces étapes représentent un certain progrès. Sora a la volonté. Il ne doit plus retrouver ses souvenirs, il _veut_ retrouver ses souvenirs. C'est un énorme pas en avant et, à présent, Sora a commencé un long voyage vers le réveil. Encore faut-il qu'il y parvienne...

-Quoi donc? Demande notre Héros avec surprise, se frottant la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur.

-Tu vois? Si tu veux aller trop vite, explique Riku avec des allures de grand-frère, tu passeras ton temps à t'évanouir, et au final, ça nous avancera à pas grand chose...

-Mais pourquoi?

Sora se redresse tout en restant assis par terre, Riku le dévisage avec un peu d'étonnement. C'est que Sora fait beaucoup de progrès en très peu de temps. Et sa voix...sa voix semble triste, un peu paniquée, désespérée. Le visage de Riku se fend d'un sourire. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Et c'est toujours mieux que de parler à une coquille vide. La personnalité commence à revenir et Sora est maintenant capable de réaction, c'est énorme. Sora continue :

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu la mémoire? Comment suis-je sensé faire pour la récupérer? pour trouver des réponses à mes questions...?

-Tu ne dois pas faire grand chose, Sora, mis à part aller doucement, à ton rythme...

Les deux jeunes garçons sursautent en se retournant. Kairi se tient au fond du cockpit. Elle leur sourit avec sincérité et s'avance vers eux. Riku se relève et tend la main à Sora pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il y a un soudain respect des deux garçons envers elle, comme s'ils se trouvaient face à un mentor qui possédait toutes les réponses.

Cependant, Sora, même s'il a totale confiance en cette fille nommée Kairi, trouve que quelque chose d'anormal lui est rattaché. Il ferme quelques instants les yeux. Non...il est incapable de nommer exactement ce que c'est. Mais il saura, un jour.

-Il faut que tu saches que tes souvenirs ont été éparpillés aux quatre coins de l'univers, Sora, commence-t-elle sans effacer son sourire rassurant. Ces souvenirs ont trouvé refuge dans des objets, ou même des personnes. Par conséquent, les réunir est extrêmement compliqué. Malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne pourras pas te souvenir de tout en fermant simplement les yeux ou en explorant ton coeur. Des facteurs extérieurs rentrent en jeu aussi, des facteurs qui ne dépendent pas de toi.

Sora comprend. Il peut le vouloir de toutes ses forces, il ne pourra peut-être jamais retrouver la mémoire et se réveiller de sa torpeur, car les clefs de cette histoire ne lui appartiennent pas. D'autres ont les réponses et la possibilité de le réveiller. S'ils ne le veulent pas, alors Sora ne se réveillera jamais. Il baisse légèrement les yeux.

-Dans des...personnes?

-Oui, affirme Kairi, tandis que Riku reste silencieux.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'explore mon coeur si mon réveil ne dépend pas de moi...? finit-il par demander en relevant ses yeux océans.

-Tes souvenirs ont été éparpillés, répète Kairi avec patience. Mais ta personnalité demeure ici, quelque part, dans ton coeur. Tes traits de caractère, ce qui fait que tu es toi. Je vois que, dans ce vaisseau, tu as récupéré quelque chose de primordial à l'existence : la volonté. La volonté qui t'animait autrefois et qui t'a fait faire des miracles.

-Mais j'ignore ce que ce lieu signifie pour moi, murmure Sora, déçu.

-En récupérant ta personnalité, tu seras forcément amené à te souvenir de certains faits qui y sont rattachés. Et alors, peut-être cela aidera la chaîne de tes souvenirs à se renouer plus solidement encore qu'auparavant.

Sora ne sait pas qui est Kairi. Cette jeune fille qui apparaît quand il le souhaite, aux pouvoirs omniscients, capable de tout lui expliquer quand il se sent perdu. Ce sentiment étrange, il le sent, au plus profond de son coeur : c'est quelque chose qu'il ne ressent pas avec Riku. Quand il voit Riku, sa présence lui semble presque logique, il lui est familier, ses réactions et son comportement lui rappellent quelque chose. Mais Kairi...Kairi est différente de Riku, de Sora, différente de ce qui les entoure. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Sora rassemble tout son courage.

-Qui es-tu? Demande-t-il finalement.

Mais elle a déjà disparu pendant ses réflexions...et les deux garçons se retrouvent de nouveau seuls.

-C'était une très bonne question, renchérit Riku avec un clin d'oeil.

-Dommage qu'elle soit partie avant de l'entendre...rajoute Sora en courbant la nuque.

-Je crois que de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas répondu sincèrement, affirme-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle semble gentille et sincère, mais tellement inaccessible ! Elle est différente de toi, de moi, de ce qui nous entoure...

Mot pour mot ce qu'il vient de penser. Sora dévisage Riku qui continue :

-Mais c'est pas grave, on a une mission importante ici, et Kairi peut attendre. Tu veux continuer à explorer ton coeur et découvrir les réponses?

-Ma vie...chuchote presque Sora, la gorge serrée. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là.

Riku hausse les épaules en posant sa main dans son dos, en signe d'amitié.

-Peut-être est-ce que tu ne t'en souviendras jamais. Il faut que tu te prépares aussi à cette éventualité, Sora.


	4. Je suis rusé

**Chapitre 3 : Je suis rusé.**

Ne jamais s'en rappeler? Oui, c'est possible. C'est possible mais il a physiquement mal rien que d'y penser. C'est une douleur qui le prend aux tripes, qui semble lui arracher le coeur, quand il imagine, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, à quel point sa vie serait vide, et morne, ici, dans les méandres de son esprit.

Il ignore combien de temps se déroule à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Peut-être que, dans le monde réel, cela ne dure qu'une seconde, ou cela peut aussi durer plusieurs années. L'un ou l'autre en l'étonnerait pas vraiment. A chaque fois qu'il bat des paupières, il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais les rouvrir. C'est que, concrètement, Sora est en train de dormir...!

Ne jamais s'en rappeler. Sora ignore ce qu'il manque, ne gardant aucun souvenir concret de sa vie passée, mais cette idée le terrifie. Elle le terrifie parce que, comme a voulu le lui faire comprendre Kairi, ça ne dépend pas de lui. Et si les personnes détenant ses souvenirs décidaient de les garder? De ne pas les lui rendre? Alors Sora serait condamné à errer dans les ténèbres de son coeur pour l'éternité...il serait condamné à ne jamais se rappeler qui il est ; il serait condamné à rester une sorte de coquille vide pour toujours.

Est-ce envisageable? Hé...ça ne dépend pas de lui.

-Tout va bien? Demande distraitement Riku, tandis qu'ils sont sur le vitrail de la plage, où un radeau s'est rajouté à l'horizon.

Sora ne sait pas ce qu'il doit vraiment répondre. Il jette un regard froid à Riku et murmure :

-Je ne vais peut-être jamais me réveiller...

-Oui, répond Riku dont la voix s'est faite plus sérieuse. Mais tu ne peux rien faire contre, Sora...

Il ne faut pas oublier que, de toute sa personnalité, Sora ne vient que de récupérer la volonté. Riku le sait bien : un être fait uniquement de volonté, et de rien d'autre...Sora pourrait, en cet instant même, vouloir l'impossible, sans jamais pouvoir l'obtenir, et de ce sentiment d'impuissance ne sort que colère, et frustration. Ça, c'est très néfaste, Riku le sait, et il faut tout faire pour que Sora passe à autre chose. Alors Riku poursuit le plus doucement possible :

-...autant continuer l'exploration, tu ne crois pas? Ça ne pourra que t'aider...

Sora relève ses yeux océans vers Riku. Oui, il a raison. Se battre et avancer. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Sora affirme tandis que son ami tend la main : une intense lumière envahit le lieu qui, une nouvelle fois, se métamorphose sous ses yeux.

Sora n'est plus si étonné qu'auparavant. Perplexe, il avance sur la petite place où ils se trouvent tous les deux, côte à côte.

C'est un endroit assez particulier : Sora ignore comment l'interpréter mais, en tout cas, c'est beau. C'est très beau. Les murs en argile sèche sont très, très hauts, et ils semblent aussi solides que des briques. Il y a de nombreux étals où s'alignent fruits, légumes, objets en tout genre, même si la place est totalement vidée de présence humaine. Cependant, Sora comprend qu'il s'agit d'un marché. Il y a des portes, des trappes, des pots partout, sur des terrasses en hauteur, des portes dissimulées, et d'énormes arches conduisent à d'autres places semblables. Même si la couleur dominante est celle du sable, il est surpris par toutes les teintes de violet, de rouge, d'or, qui sont déclinées un peu partout, jusque sur des mosaïques.

-Où sommes-nous? Demande Sora d'une voix sourde.

-Allons, Sora, rigole Riku qui reste une nouvelle fois en retrait. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le dire. Trouve le nom de cet endroit tout seul.

Sora avance lentement. Il détaille tout avec des yeux très curieux, et son sentiment de colère s'évanouit presque en même temps : tout cela est nouveau pour lui, vraiment nouveau. Il lève les yeux : les murs sont tellement élevés qu'il en avait oublié la couleur du ciel, un magnifique bleu turquoise où rayonne un soleil de plomb. Il est vrai que la chaleur est intense, ici ; derrière ces murs, il doit sans doute y avoir un désert. Il n'en a aucune preuve, mais ça lui paraît évident.

Cependant...aucun nom ne lui vient à l'esprit.

-Je ne trouve pas, chuchote Sora, dépité. Peut-on visiter un autre endroit? Tente-t-il en se retournant vers son ami.

Riku secoue la tête négativement tout en restant dans l'ombre : il doit y faire plus frais, et il ne veut pas gêner la réflexion de Sora.

-On doit procéder par étapes, récite-t-il comme s'il l'avait appris par coeur.

-Et si j'échoue ici, je vais tout recommencer du début, en perdant une nouvelle fois la mémoire, n'est-ce pas?

Riku affirme d'un simple mouvement de tête, avec un sourire d'excuse, et des prunelles sincères.

-Oui.

Alors Sora doit vraiment trouver le nom de cette grande place vide. Il soupire. Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas être plus simples? Il soupire une seconde fois. S'il abandonne maintenant, alors il devra tout recommencer du début. Il a déjà récupéré quoi? Son identité, sa volonté. Alors se serait redevenir un être vide, sans aucun but dans l'existence. Cette pensée le contrarie mais, en même temps, il ne se sent pas capable de trouver le nom de cet endroit. Désespéré, il baisse les yeux vers le sol.

Enfin, si, quoi ! Il doit le sentir en lui ! Pourquoi n'y arrive-t-il pas? Ne pas se laisser submerger par le désespoir...se serait une énorme erreur. Il faut qu'il arrive à se rappeler, c'est primordial ! Il doit y arriver ! Il le doit...! Il ne veut pas disparaître, pas encore une fois...! Les poings de Sora tremblent. Il veut y arriver... coûte que coûte.

-Ecoute...

Riku avance doucement sur la place vide. Arrivé à son niveau, il pose une main sur son épaule. Sora lève les yeux vers lui avec une détermination à toute épreuve. Ce que va dire Riku n'est pas très « protocolaire », mais il ne supporte pas de voir Sora s'infliger autant de mal. Lui aussi aimerait voir Sora triompher. Parce que Riku est son ami. Il a donc le droit de l'aiguiller. Il soupire un moment et déclare :

-...il faut que tu explores ton coeur, que tu le sondes, comme dans le vaisseau spatial. Que tu cherches la réponse en toi. Si jamais tu t'évanouis encore, je te rattraperai. Mais je ne veux pas te voir échouer, Sora. Tant pis si Kairi nous en veut après, au moins, on aura essayé même les solutions les plus dangereuses...

Sora acquiesce. Quoiqu'il ignorait qu'explorer son coeur pouvait être si dangereux que ça. Il voit bien dans le regard de Riku que ce n'est pas sans risque. En réalité, si Sora s'évanouit, dans l'état dans lequel il est, alors cela peut dire qu'il ne se réveillera pas... il est dangereux de le laisser inconscient trop longtemps. Sora risque d'être par la suite enfermé dans les plus noires abysses de son esprit.

Sora ferme les yeux. Chercher dans son coeur...Riku lâche son épaule, comme s'il le laissait ainsi partir au beau milieu de son coeur, comme un grand-frère qui laisse son benjamin partir tout seul à l'école pour la première fois. Même si la situation est bien plus désespérée...

Sora sent quelque chose en lui. Il s'imprègne de tout ce qui l'entoure et, peu un peu, des impressions lui reviennent, comme si son coeur avait été marqué au fer blanc. Le soleil assommant. Le ciel turquoise. La chaleur étouffante. Oui...ça lui revient. Un endroit plein de mystères. De dangers. De...combats? Et surtout...un lieu rempli de pièges. Où Sora a pu tester toute sa ruse.

Sora sursaute mais garde les yeux fermés. Ses jambes flageolent un peu mais il va tenir le coup. Un souvenir précis ! Un souvenir...précis ! Incroyable... des images submergent ses yeux clos. Il se rappelle clairement sauter sur la trappe, en contre-haut, celle à droite de la première plateforme. Il saute à pieds joins en croyant qu'elle est stable, mais, en réalité, le volet se referme brutalement. Lui, bien sûr, tombe aussitôt, même si...trois autres personnes, à l'identité floue, essaient de le rattraper...c'est raté, il tombe sur le derrière, et Sora éclate de rire.

Alors, doucement, il rouvre les yeux.

-Agrabah, murmure-t-il avec l'écho de son rire encore dans ses oreilles.

Dès qu'il a prononcé ce nom, brutalement, des gens apparaissent. Des dizaines de personnes, des marchands, des clients, qui se pressent devant les étals en vociférant qu'ils ont les meilleurs prix, la meilleure qualité, que leurs produits sont les meilleurs de l'univers...

De la vie ! Des gens ! qui entourent Riku et Sora sans vraiment leur prêter attention. C'est fantastique, Sora a les larmes aux yeux : enfin, enfin ! Un pas de géant dans la quête de ses souvenirs. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, qui se croisent et s'appellent avec bonheur, Sora en a le souffle coupé.

-Pas mal, sourit Riku avec fierté. Mais ne retente pas trop souvent l'expérience...question de sécurité.

-Sora n'a pas besoin de sécurité. Tu sais très bien te défendre, non?

Les deux garçons se retournent, très étonnés, surtout Riku qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. A quelques mètres d'eux se tient un jeune homme, bronzé, mince, et d'allure svelte et agile. Il redresse une de ses mèches brunes d'un mouvement de tête et, tout en continuant, il s'exclame :

-Tu m'as prouvé de nombreuses fois que tu savais te tirer de situations plutôt coriaces. Et pas forcément par la force, mais aussi par l'intelligence.

Il a un regard sincère et un sourire candide. Sora fronce les sourcils et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il est encore sous le choc de son premier souvenir mais arrive tout de même à se concentrer sur le présent.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Al', murmure gravement Riku qui jette un vague regard à Sora, semblant savoir ce qu'il est en train de traverser.

-Au contraire, Riku, répond le jeune homme en s'avançant vers eux, les bras croisés. C'est tout à fait le moment. Si Sora est arrivé à Agrabah, c'est pour me rencontrer, et pas pour voler de quoi manger au marché.

Sora a l'impression d'être étranger à toute cette histoire. Il lève vers le jeune homme un regard perdu. Ce dernier lui répond par un sourire doux.

-Non, il ne faut pas le brusquer, continue Riku qui pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de Sora et qui se place devant lui, en défenseur. Laisse-lui le temps de se reposer, je t'en supplie.

Celui que Riku appelle « Al » éclate d'un rire joyeux.

-Riku, ne sois pas si inquiet ! N'as-tu pas confiance en Sora?

Ce dernier en a assez que l'on parle de lui à la troisième personne. Il se redresse un peu, retrouve de sa détermination, et déclare gravement, ce qui surprend une nouvelle fois Riku :

-Si je t'affronte, je récupérerai une partie de ma personnalité, c'est ça?

« Al » acquiesce doucement.

-Alors je vais le faire. Riku, ne t'en mêle pas.

Ce dernier agit à contre coeur, ça se voit bien. Cependant, il se retire au simple ordre de Sora. Il a un air très soucieux sur le visage et Sora sait que, à la moindre faiblesse, Riku accourra pour le sauver. C'est attendrissant mais il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder. Une nouvelle partie de sa personnalité...ça, c'est énorme. Alors, Sora bombe un peu du torse, cherche à sa ceinture son épée en bois, et s'exclame durement :

-Où est ton arme?

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit, remarque Al avec un sourire.

Sora hausse vaguement des épaules en guise de réponse.

-Ici est un lieu où tu t'es battu, c'est vrai, admet-il d'un mouvement de tête. Et c'était plutôt difficile. Mais pas seulement. Dans ce labyrinthe qu'est Agrabah, tu a pu entraîner ce que j'appelle ta « métis ». Ton intelligence rusée. Tu as toujours su à la fois te battre, et à la fois réfléchir, pour venir à bout des pires situations, des pires adversaires. Ta métis, c'est moi, déclare-t-il. Et tu va devoir m'attraper.

A peine Sora a le temps de cligner des yeux que Al a disparu. Sora tourne la tête, à droite, à gauche, avant qu'un cri ne le hèle. Riku, qui se tient dans l'ombre, et lui, lèvent les yeux vers le sommet du mur d'enceinte, où est assis le jeune homme, les jambes battant en cadence l'air chaud.

-Je dois venir te chercher? S'écrie Sora avec effroi.

-Ouais, sourit l'autre avec malice.

-Impossible, murmure Sora, dépité.

-Tu peux le faire ! S'exclame aussitôt Riku pour maintenir son ami dans le droit chemin.

Sa métis...sa ruse. Sora a l'impression que tout est lié. Oui, il le sent. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait voulu l'aider en lui montrant ce souvenir, celui avec la trappe. Comme si on voulait lui montrer quoi faire. Il relève les yeux vers le mur qui s'étend devant lui sur plusieurs mètres. Là, les volets se chevauchent et se croisent. Ils ne montent pas jusqu'en haut, mais si Sora arrive à prendre assez d'élan, il peut arriver à sauter haut et s'agripper au sommet.

C'est à essayer. Sora peut perdre gros, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

-D'accord, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Riku observe toute la scène en retrait, avec soucis. Après ce que Sora vient de traverser, pour lui, ça ne vaut pas la peine de risquer ainsi tout l'enjeu de leur entreprise. La dernière fois que Sora a exploré son coeur, il a perdu connaissance pendant quelques secondes. Là, il est resté conscient, mais ça se voit bien qu'il est faible... Riku se demande gravement s'ils ne sont pas en train de faire une grossière erreur. Sora peut être un Héros, ça ne signifie pas qu'il est invincible.

Sora se lance et prend appui à pieds joins sur le sol. Là, il arrive à sauter, rebondit sur le toit de toile d'une échoppe et, d'un même mouvement, atterrit sur une plate-forme qui est déjà elle-même assez en hauteur. Il manque de perdre l'équilibre – ses jambes tremblent encore un peu – mais, en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras, il arrive à se redresser à temps.

-Pas mal, commente Al avec malice. Mais c'est pas encore fini.

Sora le sait bien. Il relève les yeux : devant lui, il y a tous ces volets de bois qui se suivent. Sora a vu dans son souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas très stables. De plus, il soupçonne les habitants d'Agrabah de ne pas vraiment jouer en sa faveur, et de les refermer volontairement. Que se soit l'un, ou l'autre, le résultat est le même : les volets vont se refermer de toute manière et Sora va devoir être très fin s'il veut arriver jusqu'au bout.

Dans sa tête, il trace déjà l'itinéraire le plus sûr, et le plus intelligent. C'est fait. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de décider de telles choses. Il relève les yeux vers Al, et, prit de surprise, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un détail cloche.

-Al? Est-ce que ça va?

Le jeune homme, en contre-haut, baisse les yeux vers ses mains qu'il tend et détend devant lui. Avec un sourire heureux et neutre, il s'exclame :

-Moi? Bien sûr que ça va. Plus tu réfléchis et plus tu es en train de me retrouver, Sora.

-Te « retrouver »? Répète-t-il avec étonnement. Est-ce que ça veut dire...que tu disparais?

-Je ne disparais pas, rigole l'autre avec amusement. Je reprend ma place. C'est différent. Je reviens en toi parce que je suis toi, tu comprends? Et plus tu me retrouves, en réfléchissant, et plus mon existence ici n'a aucun sens...ça va, tu comprends?

Sora acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Il tourne le visage vers Riku, en contre-bas, qui a la mine très grave. Sora est en train de s'affronter lui-même...quelle drôle de pensée. Mais il faut persévérer.

Sora ne réfléchit même plus. Il s'élance dans un cri rauque – tout va alors très vite. Il bondit de volets en volets, n'osant jamais s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. A son passage, les volets se brisent, ou se referment, comme s'il étaient faits en verre. Sora continue de crier tandis qu'il doit opérer un demi-tour sur lui-même pour continuer sa montée de l'autre côté. Un pied, deux pieds, saut... Dans un hurlement sonore, il prend définitivement appui de toutes ses forces. Il s'élance, s'étend, comme un fauve, et il a l'impression de prendre plusieurs centimètres. Il a peur, peur d'échouer, mais il faut qu'il le fasse.

Enfin, ses doigts s'accrochent au sommet du mur d'enceinte, près d'Al. Il se retrouve suspendu dans le vide, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, et sous lui rien ne peut amortir une éventuelle chute. Il panique un peu, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment il peut faire pour grimper au sommet et s'asseoir, comme Al. Alors, il sent que quelque chose rentre en contact avec sa main et il relève les yeux.

C'est Al. Il lui tient le poignet et sans doute va-t-il l'aider à monter près de lui. Il lui lance un sourire sincère et s'exclame :

-J'vais pas faire ma fine bouche. T'as réussi, Sora.

Et tandis qu'il aide Sora à se tenir à côté de lui, il disparaît brutalement, dans une intense lumière blanche qui illumine la place. Comme Wakka, Tidus, et Selphie. Sora ferme les yeux tandis qu'il sent une intense chaleur parcourir son corps. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, Al n'est plus là. Mais un vague sourire s'étend sur les lèvres de Sora, qui a à présent récupéré sa ruse, sa métis, son humour.

-Bravo Sora ! S'exclame Riku, en contre-bas.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! Déclare Sora avec bonheur.

Parce que Sora, à présent, a récupéré sa joie de vivre, son tempérament, et, comme le lui fait remarquer Riku, la volonté et la joie de vivre, la ruse, et l'humour, font de lui un être un peu plus équilibré.


	5. Je suis naïf

**Chapitre 4 : Je suis naïf.**

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de sourire enfin un peu? Parce que, jusqu'à présent, tu m'avais l'air plutôt sérieux...s'exclame joyeusement Riku en s'asseyant sur le vitrail avec nonchalance.

-C'est très bizarre comme sensation, et c'est aussi très nouveau, répond Sora dans un magnifique sourire rayonnant.

Il s'assoit à côté de son ami et un petit silence plane. Sora suspecte Riku de faire exprès de se reposer pour forcer Sora à en faire de même. Qu'il se ménage un peu. Oui, Riku fait semblant d'être fatigué juste pour que Sora fasse un petit break.

En effet, Sora n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son ami avait eu peur lorsque Al' lui avait lancé son défi. Sora le prend un peu mal, pensant (à cause de sa volonté et de son égo qui vient de se rajouter) que c'est parce que Riku le croit trop faible pour supporter cette aventure. Mais, plutôt que de s'énerver, il le lui fait remarquer en se moquant presque de lui, pour le forcer à la confidence.

-J'ai pas besoin de me reposer, tu sais ! S'écrie Sora avec impétuosité et provocation. Balance la prochaine porte que je puisse m'entraîner un peu !

-C'est le bonheur qui t'aveugle, crois-en mon expérience, réplique Riku avec une légère froideur. Tu te surestimes beaucoup trop, Sora.

Notre héros perd un peu de sa superbe. S'il y réfléchit un peu, ce qu'il vient de dire est idiot, et Sora en aurait presque rougit tant il se sent, maintenant, stupide. Il se replace donc un peu plus correctement. Il a été mal à l'aise face à l'évidente supériorité de Riku. Son ami, lui, semble adulte, mâture, ce que Sora n'est pas. Sa voix grave et sage a transpercé les Ténèbres avec facilité tandis que Sora est évidemment trop puérile pour le suivre. Il préfère enchaîner sur un autre sujet qui le tracasse beaucoup plus et qui est surtout plus facile à digérer.

-Je peux te poser une question, Riku?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande l'autre en regardant l'horizon. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas tranquille.

Sora déglutit avec difficulté, il a peur de paraître encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'était précédemment. Mais c'est une question qui lui pèse sur le coeur depuis le tout début de cette aventure et, à vrai dire, s'il ne la pose pas maintenant, il ne la posera jamais. Alors, Sora questionne franchement :

-Est-ce que Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, et Al, sont de vraies personnes?

Riku fixe les Ténèbres autour du vitrail lumineux. Ses prunelles perçantes semblent aller bien plus loin que celles de Sora et Riku a un air très noble qui l'aurait presque fait pâlir.

-Non. Ces représentations étaient des parties de ta personnalité. Ces éléments de ta personnalité, lorsqu'ils ont été séparés de toi, explique-t-il avec neutralité et assurance, ont dû revêtir grâce aux souvenirs de ton coeur des apparences, des illusions, qui t'aideraient à les reconnaître. Chacun de ces éléments a donc fouillé en toi à la recherche de l'image qui lui correspondrait le plus. Le problème, c'est que puisque tu n'as plus tes souvenirs, tu ne peux plus savoir à quoi ils correspondent.

-J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, se confie Sora avec humilité.

Riku retrouve un fin sourire et se penche vers Sora, détachant enfin son regard de l'obscurité.

-Ton trait de caractère principal, c'était ta volonté. Pour que tu la reconnaisses, ta volonté a pris l'apparence du vaisseau gummi, parce que c'est là-bas qu'elle s'est le plus exprimée. Puis vient ta joie de vivre, ton bonheur, ton humour, ton intelligence, bref, appelle ça comme tu veux. Ta joie de vivre a pris l'apparence de Al, un habitant d'Agrabah que tu as croisé lors de tes voyages et avec lequel tu t'es lié d'amitié. Ta ruse a dû penser que c'était pour elle la meilleure des illusions.

-Pour mon identité, c'était les habitants de l'Île du Destin, parce que c'est là-bas que je suis né, c'est ça?

-C'est ça, affirme Riku avec un mouvement de tête.

-Et donc rien n'est réel, comprend Sora dont les yeux perdent de l'éclat.

-Oui, répond simplement son ami avec une franchise grave. Les personnes dont tes traits de caractère se sont inspirés existent bien, et sont vraiment tes vrais amis. Mais ils sont loin, trop loin. Et tu peux même essayer de les appeler, ils ne t'entendraient pas...ton coeur est bien trop protégé, Sora.

-Toi, tu assures ma défense, si je comprends bien, rigole doucement Sora.

-Oui et non. C'est Kairi qui m'a convoqué pour que j'endosse ce rôle. Ce que je fait avec plaisir, rassure-toi, enchaîne Riku avec son même petit sourire amusé.

Puis le jeune homme s'étire en baillant bruyamment, avant de se relever. Il tend sa main à Sora qui s'empresse de l'attraper pour se redresser à son tour. Riku évalue l'état physique de Sora d'un seul coup d'oeil inquisiteur ; mais il semble déterminer que Sora va bien. Alors, il tend la main vers la droite, et une nouvelle porte apparaît. Ensemble, ils la traversent en silence, avant que le vitrail lumineux sur lequel ils se tenaient ne disparaissent sous leurs pieds.

Quand ils rouvrent les paupières, Sora est interpellé. L'endroit sur lequel ils se trouvent est tout bonnement improbable. Sora, de plus en plus perplexe, esquisse quelques pas hésitants. En effet, il se trouve sur ce qui ressemble à un plafond géant. Au-dessus de lui, il y a une table, deux chaises, une cheminée, un lit – mais ils se trouvent au plafond, ou plutôt, lui est sur le plafond, la tête en bas. Pourtant, son corps ne semble pas être soumis à l'apesanteur. Les couleurs criardes lui piquent les yeux, c'est insupportable. Alors, à quoi tout cela rime?

-Euh, ça c'est un endroit bizarre, sourit Sora dont la surprise s'estompe petit à petit. Je savais même pas que ce genre de truc pouvait exister.

-_Merveilleux_, n'est-ce pas?

Les deux garçons se retournent vers une fille qui se tient un peu plus loin, les mains dans le dos, bien droite. Sora penche la tête sur le côté en la scrutant. Assez petite, frêle, elle porte une robe bleue qui s'arrête au-dessus de ses genoux, surplombée d'un tablier blanc. Au bout de ses collants, blancs également, elle a des chaussures noires à bout rond qui lui donne un air encore plus enfantin. La fille a aussi une épaisse chevelure blonde tirée sur le front par un noeud noir, et deux grands yeux candides, d'un bleu profond, illuminent le reste de son visage.

-C'est en effet le Pays des Merveilles.

-Le Pays des Merveilles, répète Sora en clignant bêtement des yeux. Je n'étais pas sensé le découvrir tout seul, ça? Demande-t-il en se retournant vers Riku.

Ce dernier hausse vaguement des épaules en dévisageant lui-aussi la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci pose ses deux petites mains potelées sur ses lèvres en s'exclamant avec horreur :

-Oh non ! J'ai fait une erreur ! Je suis désolée, Riku !

Il répond par un simple geste évasif de la main. Cela rassure l'enfant qui se calme aussitôt et qui exécute sur le champ une révérence convenable.

-Je m'appelle Alice. Et c'est pour moi que tu es là.

-Ah, répond simplement l'autre, ne sachant pas trop ce qui doit être dit dans ce genre de situation. Tu es donc un élément de ma personnalité, une partie de mon âme.

-Ne fais pas de phrases trop longues et difficiles avec elle, murmure doucement Riku à l'oreille de Sora.

-Pourquoi? S'étonne-t-il.

Il trouve la remarque de Riku légèrement déplacée dans le contexte, et même, il ne trouve pas Alice si stupide que ça. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs parfaitement entendu Riku. Sora a peur que ça la mette en colère – en tout cas, lui, ça l'aurait mis dans une rage folle à coup sûr. Pourtant, Alice ne fait que sourire, en ouvrant grand ses yeux naïfs, et déclare :

-Il a raison. Je ne réfléchis pas beaucoup en général et je ne suis pas très futée, je marche avec mon coeur. Moi, Sora, je suis ta naïveté, ton innocence, ton côté enfant. Malgré tout, je t'ai quand même beaucoup aidé par le passé.

Sa naïveté...tout s'éclaire dans l'esprit de Sora. Il regarde l'enfant d'une autre manière. Sa naïveté...son insouciance. Être candide, c'est utile, ça? Sora aurait envie de se moquer mais d'un autre côté, la maturité de Riku l'en empêche et il n'a pas envie de paraître décalé à ses yeux. D'ailleurs...il jette un coup d'oeil à Riku. Est-ce que son ami, lui, a déjà fait une seule fois preuve de naïveté? Non, et si jamais un jour Sora veut l'égaler, il ne doit pas se laisser entraver par l'innocence. Il a l'impression d'avoir un choix à faire. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague...puis se relèvent, décidés, vers cette Alice qui le fixe avec ses deux yeux océans.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'aimerais ne pas t'assimiler, Alice.

-Quoi?

Riku et elle ont parlé d'une même voix. L'enfant a d'ailleurs l'air apeuré et profondément triste. Riku l'incite à parler d'un geste de la tête et Sora continue :

-Je m'en fous de l'enfance. La naïveté est pour les faibles. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

La réponse est tombée comme un couperet.

-Mais...Sora...murmure doucement Riku qui est totalement incrédule. Sora, ça fait partie de toi!

-Et alors? continue notre Héros, soudainement irritable. Et si ce sommeil était pour moi une seconde chance? Si je suis arrivé ici...c'est sûrement à cause de ma naïveté et ça...c'est donc à balayer. Oui, si je suis arrivé ici, c'est parce que j'ai été trop faible. Ça ne doit pas se reproduire.

-Tu oublies quelque chose, s'exclame Alice qui semble au bord des larmes. Je suis aussi ton enfance. Comment comptes-tu survivre sans enfance, Sora?

-Je m'arrangerai. Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire.

Le visage de Riku se ferme. Bien sûr que l'enfance est nécessaire, c'est la base même d'un être humain. Mais Sora est trop entêté pour le voir. Riku soupire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Surtout venant de la part de Sora. Sora sans naïveté, c'est comme une épée qui n'est pas aiguisée, c'est comme une plage sans fruit paopu. Et que Sora refuse d'assimiler Alice est inimaginable. Si tel était le cas, la restauration ne serait jamais – jamais – complète. Cela voudrait dire que jamais Sora ne se réveillerait. Ce n'est pas pour cette conclusion que Riku est là. Alors, Riku prend Sora par les épaules comme pour le réveiller.

-Sora, je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Justement ! Répond l'autre avec un regard frustré mais assassin. Pour ne plus jamais faire l'enfant, je dois ignorer cette fille, Alice, et continuer à avancer !

-Mais sans elle, tu ne pourras pas avancer ! S'écrie Riku, éberlué.

-Je suis dans mon esprit et c'est moi qui décide, murmure froidement Sora. Si je veux continuer, il n'en tient qu'à moi et à moi seul. Si je l'ignore, me suivras-tu, ou pas?

Riku comprend. Ça devient urgent.

Il faut que Sora récupère Alice ou la transformation sera irrémédiable. La limite entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres est si mince qu'un Maître de la Keyblade peut changer de camp à tout instant. Dans le cas de Sora, qui est d'autant plus vulnérable car endormi et amnésique, c'est encore plus dangereux. Il faut que Sora récupère sa naïveté ou il deviendra un être capricieux et égoïste, un véritable Tyran. Mais Riku... Riku ne sait pas quoi faire et se retrouve, pour la première fois, complètement perdu.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, Sora, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix, murmure doucement Alice avec ses deux grands yeux candides brillants biarrement, et un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Moi, je suis...ta naïveté et ton enfance, et tu sais quoi? Je suis... la meilleure de tes armes. Et je suis la plus grande force de ton caractère.

Sa voix est douce, très douce. Et pourtant, Alice a quelque chose d'effrayant, peut-être parce qu'elle dégage une puissance inouïe. Imperceptiblement, Sora a esquissé un pas en arrière. Oui, il a senti quelque chose changer dans la conversation qui avait lieu. Alice... Alice change de comportement et semble s'exprimer réellement pour la première fois.

Alors que Sora est toujours en train de réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées, Riku, contre toute attente, se place devant lui, épée en avant. C'est une Keyblade en forme de grosse clef argentée et dorée. Riku va se battre, Sora le dévisage avec stupeur. C'est trop brutal à son goût et Sora...ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à un combat. Alice ne perd pas son sourire mais reste imperturbable. Sora reste quant à lui sur sa position mais comprend qu'en effet, sa naïveté doit vraiment être très, très puissante.

-Alice, s'écrie Riku, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Ce n'est pas la solution.

-Je suis naïve, répond l'autre tandis que tout semble s'assombrir étrangement. Et je suis stupide. Mais je vois bien que Sora ne veut pas de moi. Alors... je vais devoir m'imposer, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Ce n'est pas la solution, Alice, et si tu fais un pas de plus, je t'annihilerai. Sora a tort et c'est lui le plus idiot d'entre nous en ce moment, mais ce que tu vas faire risque de le détruire de l'intérieur.

Sora a peur. Oui, il commence à avoir peur. Se comporte-t-il comme un adulte, ou comme un bébé? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Bien protégé derrière Riku, il tente de passer un oeil au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami et demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire?

-Elle veut revenir de force en toi, alors que tu la rejettes, explique Riku dont la mâchoire s'est durcie. Si elle fait ça, alors ton esprit tombera dans une sorte de néant d'où tu ne pourras pas revenir.

-Il le faut, murmure Alice en gardant son petit sourire. Et toi, Riku, tu n'y peux rien, pas cette fois.

Alors qu'elle s'est remise à marcher, Riku se jette en avant avec détermination. Il tente de lui asséner un coup de Keyblade sur le côté et, alors qu'elle l'esquisse gracieusement sur la gauche, son arme brasse du vide. Riku retente sa chance vers la droite mais Alice lève la main : l'épée ricoche sur un bouclier. La pureté des gestes d'Alice fascine étrangement Sora. Lui est figé, terrifié, par le combat qui s'opère devant lui.

Riku dérape après qu'Alice, grâce à une force invisible, l'aie repoussé sans même le toucher vraiment. Riku a l'air exténué ; il n'arrive en effet pas à toucher Alice – tandis que cette dernière continue de sourire paisiblement. L'enfant tend ses deux bras en avant et Riku est soudainement plaqué contre le sol. Alice s'exclame :

-Moi, je ne juge pas tes actes, Riku, de même que je ne me permettrai jamais de me placer entre toi et tes buts. Ça m'attriste beaucoup que toi, tu veuilles me détruire, tu sais.

-Tu ne me donnes pas le choix, marmonne Riku que la force invisible empêche de parler distinctement. Ma mission est de protéger Sora avant tout et toi, tu le mets en danger.

-Non, c'est pour son bien que j'agis, tu le sais parfaitement.

-Tu iras le dire à Kairi quand elle te demandera pourquoi tu as tué Sora, tranche Riku avec colère.

Tandis que Riku est toujours immobilisé par l'incroyable pouvoir d'Alice, cette dernière se rapproche petit à petit de Sora, qui est contre le mur de l'étrange pièce. Sora, paniqué, tâte sa ceinture et essaie d'attraper son épée en bois ; il tremble tellement que cette dernière lui échappe des mains et glisse sur le sol. De plus en plus effrayé, il regarde Alice qui est maintenant proche de lui, le front trempé de sueur.

-Sora, je t'en prie, si tu ne m'acceptes pas, tu cours un grave danger.

-Je ne veux pas être naïf, réplique Sora qui ne perd pas sa détermination et son égo.

-Tu penses toujours qu'être sincère et candide, c'est une faiblesse, murmure Alice qui garde inlassablement son petit sourire niais. Regarde Riku ; tu n'aurais jamais pu espérer le battre ; je viens de le mettre à terre en une minute. Suis-je une faiblesse?

Sora ne sait pas quoi répondre et ouvre bêtement la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Alice ferme ses yeux bleus et enchaîne avec passion, tandis que les mots semblent venir seuls à son esprit :

-Tu sais, Sora, être ton enfance n'est pas quelque chose de facile à gérer. Mais je sais que c'est en moi que tu as trouvé la force de combattre tes plus grands ennemis. C'est grâce à moi que tu es différent des autres, c'est grâce à moi que tu es si fort et que la Keyblade t'a choisi. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ou alors tu perds aussitôt tes raisons d'exister, tu saisis?

Tandis qu'elle prononce ces mots, Sora cligne bêtement des paupières. Il commence à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire. C'est bizarre à décrire...il le sent au fond de lui. Il éprouve en même une sorte d'attirance magnétique pour la naïveté d'Alice. Pour la pureté qui s'échappe d'elle et pour la puissance sûre qu'elle dégage. C'est comme si elle l'enivrait d'un doux parfum, et Sora ferme lui-aussi les paupières, prêt à recevoir ce trait de caractère si spécial.

-ALICE, C'EST TROP TÔT ! Crie Riku qui ne peut se défaire de l'entrave invisible qui le plaque toujours sur le sol.

Mais c'est trop tard. Alice disparaît dans un rayon de lumière éclatant, qui balaie l'endroit dans une beauté foudroyante. Riku est obligé de se protéger les yeux alors qu'il se trouve soudainement libéré de ses chaînes et la force de l'onde de choc le fait glisser, assis, sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsque le phénomène s'arrête, il relève la tête et voit Sora, debout, les bras ballants le long du corps, la tête levée vers le plafond gigantesque. Il a absorbé Alice et Riku ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part du Héros.

-Sora? Appelle-t-il donc, inquiet, tout en se relevant. Tout va bien?

Rien ne se passe. Sora regarde toujours le plafond, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Puis brutalement, comme si un poids énorme s'abattait sur ses épaules, ses jambes cèdent et il s'écroule comme un château de cartes. Ses genoux heurtent d'abord le sol, il reste hébété pendant quelques secondes, et tombe définitivement dans un bruit à peine plus fort qu'un frôlement de tissus.

-SORA ! Hurle Riku qui se jette aussitôt à ses côtés.

Mais Sora n'est, déjà à ce moment-là, plus vraiment avec lui.


	6. Le coeur de l'enfance

**Chapitre 5 : Le coeur de l'enfance. **

Elle s'était fait beaucoup de plans dans sa tête. Au cas où. Oui, on peut dire qu'elle avait cherché, par tous les moyens, à éviter que les choses n'échappent à son contrôle. Elle avait construit, des nuits entières, des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, juste pour être sûre de tout maîtriser. Elle avait voulu anticiper les réactions de chacun, afin d'atteindre son but final sans trop d'encombres.

Mais elle a échoué.

Une énième fois, elle baisse les yeux vers le vitrail, où Sora est allongé. Avec un faible sourire, elle remarque qu'il a au moins l'air paisible. Evanoui, ou endormi, elle n'arrive pas vraiment à faire la différence, Sora est à ses pieds, les bras en croix, complètement hors du temps et de l'espace. Ce qui la rassure un peu, c'est de voir que le vitrail garde ses couleurs plutôt que de redevenir blanc. C'est déjà un bon signe.

-Kairi, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, murmure Riku derrière elle.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Déjà, elle analyse ses erreurs pour ne pas les reproduire si jamais l'aventure doit recommencer de zéro. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle se rend compte que Riku attend une réponse de sa part.

-Non, tu n'y es pour rien, Riku, chuchote-t-elle en restant très concentrée. Je n'aurais pas dû te confier cette mission à toi et à toi seul, j'aurais dû t'accompagner. C'était trop lourd pour toi, j'aurais dû le savoir bien avant. Ça aurait été trop dur pour n'importe qui, même pour toi. Alors, ça s'est bien passé comme ça? Alice a fait des siennes?

-Oui, elle était incontrôlable.

Riku se poste à côté d'elle et baisse lui-aussi les yeux vers Sora. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'écoute qu'un peu. Elle est bien trop occupée à retourner toute la situation dans son esprit. Lui continue avec sérieux :

-J'avais beau lui parler, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle a bien précisé qu'elle devait revenir en Sora, de grès ou de force. C'est vrai que moi aussi, j'avais commencé à sentir que Sora se laissait aveugler par son égo, sans rien en lui pour contrebalancer cette surestime de lui-même. Mais elle l'a mis en danger et ça, c'est impardonnable. Cependant... il y a quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire...

Riku se tait et continue de fixer Sora avec appréhension. Elle, qui a compris que Riku est inquiet, retourne le visage vers lui. Riku a toujours eu un très bon instinct et a toujours été très réfléchi, elle le sait mieux que personne. Si Riku a senti quelque chose, elle doit le savoir.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

Au début, il ne répond rien. Puis, gravement, Riku plonge son regard dans le sien et déclare :

-Quand elle s'est approchée de Sora, Alice lui a expliqué de A à Z pourquoi elle était nécessaire à sa force, à sa puissance. Et il m'a semblé que Sora comprenait enfin. Il a eu une lumière dans son regard quand ils se sont posés sur Alice une dernière fois. Il l'acceptait et c'est pour ça qu'elle est finalement revenue en lui, qu'il y a eu cette si intense lumière. Alors pourquoi être assommé? S'il était d'accord, Alice n'aurait pas dû le faire souffrir, si...?

Elle sourit faiblement. Riku ne comprend pas, mais ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment. Elle baisse de nouveau les yeux vers le corps endormi de Sora. Doucement, elle s'accroupit devant lui et tendrement, passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il faut l'expliquer à Riku sans que cela ne le perturbe trop dans sa mission, sans que cela ne le détourne de ses objectifs. Elle déclare donc :

-Je t'ai dit que les souvenirs de Sora s'étaient placés dans certaines personnes.

-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesce l'autre, toujours docile.

-Des récipients, en quelque sorte, pas de... réelles personnes. Alice en faisait partie. La naïveté de Sora devait forcément lui amener beaucoup plus qu'un simple trait de caractère. Sora a toujours été un être guidé avant tout par sa candeur et son coeur. Lorsque son âme a été brisée, Alice a donc hérité d'un morceau de ses souvenirs.

Riku commence à comprendre. Afin de continuer à la regarder, il s'abaisse lui-aussi à son niveau, près de Sora, et reprend avec ardeur :

-C'est vrai, Alice a dit qu'elle était aussi son enfance. Elle voulait donc dire son enfance, mais littéralement, ses souvenirs d'enfants. Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'elle parlait d'un poids à porter. Je ne l'ai pas compris à temps, Kairi, désolé.

-Deux hypothèses s'ouvrent alors devant nous, explique-t-elle doucement en maternant toujours Sora d'un geste tendre de la main. Soit Sora a bel et bien accepté Alice, et alors il est en train de recevoir ses premiers vrais souvenirs. Dans ce cas là, l'aventure continue et Sora se réveillera dans peu de temps pour repartir à la quête de ses souvenirs, animé d'une nouvelle force et d'un nouveau courage. Plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter dans sa quête et ce sera déjà un premier signe de notre victoire, Riku. C'est la meilleure issue que nous pouvons espérer.

Un léger blanc s'installe. Riku attend la suite. Il la regarde avec deux grands yeux remplis de respect et d'admiration. Avec sagesse, elle reprend lentement :

-Ou alors, Sora n'a pas accepté Alice et il est en train de la rejeter de toutes ses forces. Dans ce cas-là, ce rejet va entraîner l'esprit de Sora à rejeter tout ce qu'il a réussi à acquérir depuis quelques temps. Cela veut dire que quand il ouvrira de nouveau les yeux, nous aurons de nouveau affaire à une coquille vide, il faudra tout recommencer depuis le début. C'est ce qui n'est vraiment pas souhaitable car nous manquons cruellement de temps.

Elle marque une légère pause, puis elle finit très bas, en fixant Sora :

-Cruellement...

Riku dévisage la jeune fille avec curiosité. Il éprouve un sentiment étrange quand ses yeux se posent sur elle. Il se souvient d'une question qu'avait posé Sora, au tout début de cette histoire... il revoit encore son visage perdu demander « Qui es-tu? » tandis que Kairi disparaît presque au même moment. Riku avait ri, mais cela n'empêche pas la question d'être posée : qui est Kairi?

Parce que Riku sent bien qu'elle est différente des autres. Différente du coeur même de Sora, mais pourtant, tellement familière. Comme l'écho lointain de quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Kairi se relève et s'apprête à partir, Riku le sait. Alors il se redresse lui-aussi et retient Kairi par le poignet.

Elle le regarde avec une certaine surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à un tel comportement de la part de Riku. Mais il y a de l'audace dans l'esprit du jeune homme tandis qu'il murmure :

-Moi, je sais pourquoi j'aide Sora. J'ai aussi un pouvoir à lui rendre. Mon propre bagage émotionnel à lui transmettre. Si j'ai accepté de m'allier à toi, c'est pour aller encore plus vite que seul, et c'est aussi parce que tu avais une réelle organisation à me proposer. Toi, tu es venue me trouver en me détaillant ton étrange plan, ton plan fou, et je t'ai suivi sans vraiment te poser de questions, persuadé que ça allait marcher. Mais toi? Toi...? Qu'as-tu à lui donner, à lui, puisque tu n'es pas un de ses traits de caractère?

Elle le dévisage avec gravité. Elle semble le juger avec sévérité. Sera-t-il prêt à entendre la vérité? Et saura-t-elle se confier, elle qui n'a confiance en personne? On dirait qu'elle réfléchi vraiment. Elle pèse le pour et le contre avec un sérieux étonnant. Mais elle tranche finalement et déclare calmement :

-Je n'ai à me justifier qu'auprès de Sora. Bats-toi avec moi ou reste observateur, ça m'est égal, du moment que la conclusion reste la même.

Riku, doucement, relâche son poignet et se recule légèrement. Dans un léger mouvement de nuque, il semble s'incliner avec respect, tout en s'exclamant avec un sourire :

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me donner réponse plus mystérieuse.

-Dis-toi que c'est dans ma nature, réplique-t-elle avec le même sourire. Prends soin de lui, Riku, je reviendrai bientôt.

Personne n'aurait su ce qui se serait passé si Sora, par mégarde, avait entendu cette conversation. Comment aurait-il réagi en se sentant si impuissant, si ignorant? Et surtout, la question qui obsède celle qui se fait appeler Kairi : aurait-il senti quelque chose? Se serait-il souvenu, par un phénomène surnaturel? Personne ne peut le savoir pour l'instant, car Sora se trouve si loin de cette scène qu'il n'a sans doute même pas pu sentir la présence de Riku et Kairi.

Il flotte quelque part, entouré de milliers d'images qui s'entremêlent et qui fusionnent au grès de leurs envies. Il n'a pas mal, il n'est pas blessé, il voit et entend des milliards de choses en quelques secondes seulement. Guidé par ses sens, il voit, touche, sent, des milliards de textures, d'odeurs, et de saveurs, qu'il n'aurait même pas pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Il ne comprend pas encore qu'il se trouve face à ses premières années de vie. Il est en train de se remémorer les années les plus enfouies de son existence, où il découvrait son monde pour la toute première fois. A force de sentir, de toucher, c'est un véritable petit environnement qui se construit autour de lui. La chaleur du soleil, l'air iodé de la mer, le bruit des vagues qui heurtent le sable, la lumière qui l'éblouit, tout cela correspond à un univers qu'il connait, qu'il maîtrise.

Il est si petit qu'il peine à marcher. Il improvise quelques pas sur le sable, et, se sentant pousser des ailes, il commence à courir en riant. Ses parents sont juste derrière, ils sont là, si jamais il a un problème, et Sora est paisible, Sora est vraiment bien, tandis qu'il court vers la mer dans l'espoir d'attraper l'écume des vagues. S'il tombe, une main se presse de le relever, s'il se fait mal on le soigne et il repart de plus bel.

C'est l'insouciance, l'insouciance à l'état le plus brut, le plus pur, qu'il puisse imaginer. Une existence remplie de légendes, de rêves, ponctuée par une imagination débordante, où Sora voyait voyages interstellaires, créatures fantastiques, et demoiselles à sauver, partout autour de lui. Une nouvelle énergie coule dans ses veines, quelque chose de merveilleux, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer sentir.

Des souvenirs. Des souvenirs tandis qu'il grimpe aux arbres, qu'il navigue sur une barque avec son père, qu'il goûte à des fruits sauvages et que ses premiers goûts se prononcent vraiment. Il préfère le bleu, trouve le sable très agréable, n'aime pas trop les plantes exotiques qui peuvent être dangereuses. Il adore explorer, tester son endurance ou sa bravoure par des jeux basiques. Il court sans cesse partout, reste parfois coincé dans des endroits improbables (comme sur son toit de maison où il a passé une nuit entière...). Intrépide, attendrissant, le petit garçon ne cesse jamais d'atteindre ses propres limites et de les repousser, en s'amusant, juste en s'amusant.

Et il sait qu'il est entouré de sa famille, et d'amis, sans doute Tidus, Wakka, Selphie. Mais il ne fait que le deviner, car leurs visages restent trop flous - leurs souvenirs à eux sont probablement rattachés à d'autres personnes ou traits de caractère. Il s'amuse, il s'amuse sans cesse, dans une sorte de spirale multicolore d'où ne transpire que bonheur, et émerveillement. Chaque jour est une nouvelle épreuve et une nouvelle aventure. Son épée en bois devient un véritable sabre laser, et lui, un guerrier de renommée. Jamais un monde n'aurait pu mieux lui convenir que les Îles où il grandit.

Et c'est une enfance comme il aurait imaginé. Placée sous le signe du jeu. Un bonheur qui lui a donné une force inouie. Une naïveté aussi, peut-être – enfin, sans doute. Mais une naïveté qui a fait sa différence, il le sent au plus profond de son être.

Et il comprend maintenant ce que Alice voulait dire. Il a envie de rire. Comment aurait-il pu espérer survivre sans cette insouciance que Alice lui a rendu? Comme s'il avait été possible que Sora s'en sorte sans sa naïveté... il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il sent que cette candeur fait sa force. Il ne sait toujours pas dans quelles circonstances il a reçu le pouvoir de la Keyblade mais si cette arme légendaire l'a choisi, c'est bien pour cette raison. Cette pureté qui se dégage de lui, c'est ça qui fait sa différence, qui a fait toute la différence.

Il est vraiment lui, à présent, et même s'il comprend qu'il n'est pas encore complet et que des choses lui échappent, il se sent lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé à se retrouver, il se sent lui, Sora, unique et bien distinct. Sans en avoir la certitude, car dépourvu de toute une partie de sa vie, il sait qu'il se rapproche de ce qu'il a pu être. En moins complexe peut-être, en moins puissant, mais il commence à atteindre son idéal.

Et... c'est... d'un tel réconfort...!

Sora ouvre les yeux. Il ne voit qu'un noir total. Perplexe, il bat des paupières plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer qu'il est bien réveiller. Étrange. Il est réveillé mais tout est noir autour de lui. Fatigué, il porte ses mains à son visage pour essuyer ses paupières trop lourdes. S'est-il pris un éléphant de quinze tonnes sur la figure? On dirait bien ; étourdi, il réussit à s'asseoir en grognant. Il n'est en fait pas en train de flotter dans le cosmos mais bien sur le vitrail qui représente son coeur.

-Tu es enfin parmi nous ! S'exclame joyeusement Riku qui s'empresse de s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

-J'ai mal à la tête, marmonne Sora qui a du mal à émerger. Mais je suis si content de te voir, Riku !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, notre Héros lui lance un sourire si sincère et si franc que Riku se sent obligé d'y répondre par un sourire attendri. C'est cet air, cet air de petit garçon émerveillé par tout, qui a cruellement manqué à Sora depuis que Riku doit le guider. Son ami, assez gêné par toute cette franchise, finit par se relever tend sa main à Sora pour qu'il en fasse de même.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demande Riku, curieux de savoir ce que Sora vient de vivre.

Cette question plonge l'autre dans ses pensées. Hésitant, son regard se perd un peu dans le vide tandis qu'il cherche ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas trop...je crois que Alice m'a rendu des souvenirs, mais c'est assez flou, et confus... J'étais sur mes Îles natales, je sentais des choses, je touchais des choses, je vivais bizarrement... c'était...irréel...

-C'était ton enfance, explique Riku avec un petit sourire.

-Je m'en suis douté, en fait, rigole l'autre en s'étirant. C'était...très bizarre et en même temps, incroyable... je...je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Sora se replace dans une position plus décidée et continue :

-Je suis sûr à présent de qui je suis et de ce que je veux. Riku... toi qui me guides, j'aimerais que tu me répondes : est-ce que des gens... m'attendent? Est-ce que ce que je fais ici a un sens?

Riku dévisage son ami qui arbore un visage à la fois triste et déterminé. Il a en face de lui un autre Sora, il le sent, et il en est ravi. Kairi sera heureuse que Sora ait accepté Alice. Riku pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sora et s'exclame :

-Bien sûr que oui. Tu auras bientôt tes réponses, Sora. Tu les mérites.


End file.
